The Species Alliance
This alliance was formed because of the treatment most humans give the aliens. Species and Council member (rank is the order of people shown). Rac the great:The leader of the council and the alliance, he is part of one of the oldest species in the galaxy, the Rakata and has a double-bladed sword. Chief Wok:Leader of the wookiee clan,wook,Wok was a master of the bowcaster and the wookiee war blade,he was second-in-command of the council. Rod the red:Rod was a rodian that was one of three brothers.After the family feud he lead the clan and his brothers(Dian who wielded a sword and Rodi who wielded a double-bladed sword)became advisors. He wielded two swords. Aq the beast:He was wild like a beast and fought with a stun baton but legend has it that he jabed so hard, he'd jab them to death. Quay the mercenary:He was paid for this alliance but then decided to follow them for real. He wields an axe. Niko the vulkar:A former Black Vulker(many vulkers stole sith fighters during the destruction of Taris and it survives to this day) and has the best blaster pistol in the alliance,he also has a bodyguard who wields a vibroblade named Kito(he is actually Niko's brother). Bi the scientist:Bi is the head of the science department of alliance and has two droid bodyguards(sentinal class),he wields a short sword for defense. Head Enginer A'ro:He was the head enginer of the alliance,he had a mining droid mk 1 and 2. He also had a gold-colored ion blaster. Tran the hunter:Tran is the best hunter in the alliance,he wields two vibroblade of melee and a sniper rifle for range. Kku of Ryloth:Prince of Ryloth decided to have many of his people in the alliance to stop the slavery on planets all over the galaxy.He wields a Twi'lek spinning blade. Zutar the Slaver:The slaver is a who had made a deal with Cerka Corporation by having wookies and twi'leks slaves. He wields a hold out blaster and is the rival of Kku. Grom the warrior:Grom is a gamorrean warrior form well gamorr that wields an axe and has a MK1 assualt droid companion. Sel the Loudest:One of the most dangerous members of the alliance and is a sworn enemy of Dath Widow's Sith Empire.So he secretly sides with the Delta Legion and is force sencetive. Chief A'Bigdune:The chieftan of a Tusken clan and wields a blaster rifle and a Cheiftan's Gaderffii. DROID Rakatan Guardian Droid:The most anceint class of the droids in the alliance,belong to the Rakata,and wields a blaster,a flamethrower,and a carbonite projector. KM1Mining Droid:From old Duwani Mechanical Products files of mining droids,they stole the files and made the minng droids a ferce fighting force.They wield 2 laser cutters (mining lasers). Excavator Droid MK1:They look like the KM1 models but on their right arm is a laser cutter (mining laser) and a gernade luancher,while the left arm is a flamethrower. Enviorment Mining Droid MK1:Just like the KM1 model but on the right arm has a laser cutter (mining laser) and the left has a carbonite projecter.(color is blue with yellow) MK2 Mining Droid:A more humanoid droid than its predessor,it wields an advance mining laser. Excavator Droid MK2:looks like the MK2 Droid but has the weapon of an Excavator Droid MK1 but all are on the left arm.(mining laser is advance) Enviorment Droid MK2: look like MK2 Droid but weapons of the Enviorment Droid MK1 but all are on the left arm.(mining laser is advance) Assualt Droid MK1:A humanoid looking droid that relies its arms for melee and its one leg for walking.When it crouches, it revels two blaster cannons for range. Assualt Droid MK2:A droid that was fit with 2 claw like arms for melee only and has an energy shield for protection. Assualt Droid MK4:A droid with heavy amour and 2 blaster cannons and an energy shields just in case. Ship Kandosii-Type Dreadnaught or The One:The only ship in the Alliance and the flagship of the alliance and has the council chambers in the ship and has other impressive things. Category:Species Alliance